J'ai besoin de lui
by Charline5377
Summary: Juste une idée qui m'est passée par la tête après avoir vu l'épisode 2x05 après la scène de l'hôpital. Soyez sympa ce n'est que mon deuxième OS


Une légère pluie commençait à tomber Red avançait à pas de loup, de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Un café dans les mains, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa Mercedes et déposa son café sur le toit de la voiture sans quitter la jeune femme du regard. Cette femme qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver, elle était brune, mince et assez jolie, après avoir jeté un sac poubelle elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un camion restaurant « American Bistro ». Red quant à lui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas qu'une personne s'approchait derrière lui. Sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue arriver, cette personne prit alors la parole :

L : C'est donc elle votre nouvelle cible ?

Red sursauta brièvement avant de lever les yeux au ciel en se retournant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et dit

R : Que faites-vous ici Lizzie ? Vous devriez encore être à l'hôpital il me semble…

L : Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

R : Et vous à la mienne.

Elle le fixa d'un air insistant, puis laissa son regard dériver sur la jeune femme qu'il observait juste avant son arrivée.

L : Alors ? C'est votre fille ? Ou votre nouvelle cible ? Maintenant que vous avez semé le chaos dans ma vie et que vous avez tué la seule personne qui tenait à moi, vous avez besoin de bousiller la vie d'une autre personne ?

Il se mit à rire bruyamment et dit alors

R : C'est donc comme ça que vous me voyez ? Comme une personne qui s'ennuie assez pour prendre le temps de ruiner la vie des autres ?

_J'ai lancé cette phrase oui en effet, mais maintenant je me demande pourquoi ? Était-ce stupide ? Ou un moyen d'avoir des réponses ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, elle était un peu perdue. Elle était passée par plusieurs sentiments aujourd'hui, la méfiance, la peur, la douleur, la tristesse, la jalousie… Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir en attendant les secours cette après-midi. Elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle était jalouse de cette femme et était devenue possessive avec Raymond Reddington, cet homme qui avait pourtant changé sa vie du jour au lendemain. Elle avait tout à l'époque, un nouveau travail, un mari, une belle maison et un projet d'adoption. Après le passage de Red elle avait tout perdu, ses projets, sa maison, son mari qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un imposteur aux multiples facettes. Elle s'était alors attachée à cet homme malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, il agissait comme un aimant sur elle, il avait ce petit quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer. Plus elle essayait de garder les distances, plus il se rapprochait d'elle, venant jusqu'à hanter son sommeil. Mais un jour elle apprit l'existence de la fille de Red, et ce jour-là elle se sentit définitivement seule. Elle avait eu l'espoir d'apprendre que Red pourrait être son père. Après tout, il était au courant de certains détails de son passé, ayant connu Sam, son père adoptif. Mais à présent elle n'était plus vraiment sûre d'avoir un lien de parenté avec lui. Red, qui l'observait sans cligner des yeux, se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder cette femme puis il saisit amicalement le bras de Lizzie.

R : Venez boire un café pour vous réchauffer, je viens d'en acheter un mais il est épouvantable. Et puis vous devriez rester au chaud puisque vous n'avez pas su rester à l'hôpital comme le médecin vous l'avait conseillé.

À peine sentit-elle sa main posée sur son bras qu'elle fit un geste brusque pour se dégager.

L : Ne me touchez pas !

R : Allons Lizzie, n'attirez pas l'attention sur nous et suivez-moi.

L : Très bien mais restez loin de moi et ne me touchez plus !

R : Ne faites pas l'enfant Lizzie.

L'enfant, ça oui elle était l'enfant de quelqu'un bien sûr, mais de qui ? C'est ce que Lizzie tentait de découvrir depuis des mois. La pluie se faisant plus forte, elle le suivit néanmoins dans le café le plus proche, suivis bien sûr de loin par Dembe qui ne laissait jamais Red seul. Red entra le premier dans le café et choisit une table non loin d'une cheminée à feu ouvert. Une fois installés à table, Lizzie se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer un peu pendant que Red faisait signe au serveur et commandait deux cafés. Croisant les jambes l'une sur l'autre, il dit alors

R : Je maintiens que vous auriez dû rester encore une journée à l'hôpital pour vous reposer et vous assurer que vous allez bien.

L : Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma santé.

R : De quoi voulez vous parler dans ce cas ?

L : Je veux savoir qui est cette femme.

R : Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas tout vous dire, Lizzie.

L : Vous ne me dites pas grand-chose, je dois souvent répondre à vos questions mais vous ne répondez presque jamais aux miennes. Comme quand je vous demande qui est mon père ? Ou pourquoi vous êtes entré dans ma vie ?

R : Vous savez déjà que je ne peux pas encore répondre à cette question.

L : Vous le pouvez, mais vous ne le voulez pas. À croire que vous aimez me faire tourner en rond.

_Je me prends la tête dans les mains, comment pourrais-je obtenir ses fichues réponses ? Il commence à me rendre folle. Ma tête tourne un peu, après tout je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin… Il faut que je reste calme, m'énerver contre lui ne servira à rien, je l'ai bien compris. _

R : Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer…

L : Pas sans réponses à mes questions, si vous ne voulez pas me dire qui elle est ou qui est mon père, dites-moi au moins la vérité sur la nuit de l'incendie.

R : Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ?

_Le serveur nous interrompt en venant nous apporter nos cafés, puis il s'éloigne et je me dépêche de déposer mes mains sur la tasse brûlante pour me réchauffer, je ne sais pas si je me suis habituée au chauffage excessif des chambres à l'hôpital mais je suis gelée. Devrais-je lui raconter le rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques semaines ? Je pense qu'il le faut, enfin pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. Je prends une profonde inspiration et je le regarde droit dans les yeux._

L : J'ai fait un rêve il y a quelque temps, Tom était entré dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je découvre la vérité sur vous. Que vous n'étiez pas celui que je croyais, que vous vous serviez de moi et qu'une fois que Berlin serait mort vous n'auriez plus besoin de moi. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il fallait que je vous demande de me dire la vérité sur la nuit de l'incendie, que vous ne vouliez pas que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là… même si ce n'était qu'un rêve j'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait pas tort…

R : Lizzie je ne sais pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là je n'étais pas là.

L : Je suis sûre que vous connaissez la vérité… si vous ne voulez même pas répondre à cette question pour moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à travailler avec vous.

R : Lizzie je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, la seule chose que je sais c'est l'histoire que Sam m'a raconté sur l'ami qui est venu le trouver cette nuit-là.

L : Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais je suis sûre que vous en savez plus. Pourquoi refusez-vous d'être honnête avec moi ?

R : Parce que vous êtes honnête avec moi peut-être ? Très bien, alors à moi de vous poser une question, que me cachez-vous ?

L : Je ne vous cache rien.

R : Oh je suis sûr que si… vous refusez vous aussi de me faire confiance à 100 %, pourtant Tom n'était pas du tout quelqu'un en qui vous pouviez avoir confiance et vous savez pertinemment que je vous avais dit de vous méfier de lui. J'avais raison, je voulais vous protéger et c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous trouver.

_Il détourne la question encore et encore, il change de sujet et je crois qu'il refusera toujours de répondre à mes questions. Je crois que je perds mon temps ici, il faut que j'arrive à oublier son existence, je finirai bien par savoir un jour ou l'autre, mais pas grâce à lui ça c'est sûr… j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je termine mon café d'une traite et je me lève en lui disant _

L : Ok, j'ai compris, je vois que vous ne voulez pas m'aider… j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps avec vous…

R : Justement je suis la seule personne qui puisse vous aider, mais vous aussi vous devez m'aider, c'est un service à double sens.

L : Plus maintenant, vous avez assez joué avec moi. C'est terminé.

R : Pardon ?

L : Vous m'avez comprise, je m'en vais, je ne veux plus vous voir. Arrêtez de m'appeler, arrêtez de me suivre ou de me faire suivre par vos larbins, je veux que vous me fichiez la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

R : Je vous en prie Lizzie vous nous faites une scène dramatique, mais vous et moi savons que nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux. Et je suis navré que mon garde du corps ne vous plaise pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit je me soucie de votre sécurité et je ne m'en débarrasserai pas.

L : Ça suffit ! Moi j'en ai fini, oubliez-moi et laissez-moi tranquille !

R : Lizzie attendez, Lizzie !

_Sur ces paroles je passe à côté de lui et je sors du café et croise Dembe qui me regarde sortir sans rien dire. Dehors la pluie tombe en rafale, l'hiver se rapproche de plus en plus et ça se ressent. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil rapide en direction de cette mystérieuse femme en me disant que dorénavant Reddington sera SON problème et plus le MIEN. Je place ma capuche sur ma tête et je retourne à ma voiture garée à quelques mètres de là. Je m'engouffre dans l'habitacle tout en expirant un grand coup. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, non je ne peux pas ! Je ne vais tout de même pas pleurer à cause de ce monstre ? Cet homme qui a complètement foutu ma vie en l'air ?! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, la tristesse et la solitude m'envahissent. Il faut que je parte d'ici et vite. Je sors mes clefs de ma veste et je démarre sans plus attendre. Je tripatouille ma radio pour trouver une chanson, n'importe quoi pour ne pas laisser le silence peser dans la voiture et je finis par trouver un morceau que je ne connais. Je replace donc ma main droite sur le volant et j'écoute cette chanson pour le moins triste…_

watch?v=kuq7RYQ8Wa0

« _Stay with me..._

_You're all I see._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool, you see..._

_No one knows this more than me,_

_As I come clean._

_I wonder every day_

_As I look upon your face, _

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would say, _

_Nothing you would take..._

_Everything you gave. _»

_C'en est trop, ma vision devient floue, les larmes me montent aux yeux sans pouvoir réussir à les retenir cette fois-ci, je mets donc mon clignotant et je me gare sur le bord de la route. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile que ça de laisser Reddington derrière moi, mais j'ai placé tellement d'espoir dans cette conviction qu'il était mon père, que maintenant que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me demande si je ne tente pas de remplacer Sam par Red, après avoir perdu cette personne que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon père et le peu de souvenirs d'enfance qu'il me restait. À présent les seuls souvenirs que j'ai encore de mon enfance sont ces horribles flashes, ce feu, cette fumée et l'origine de ma cicatrice sur le poignet. _

« Nothing you would take... Everything you gave. Hold me till I die... Meet you on the other side. »

_Alors que résonne la fin de la chanson, je chasse mes larmes d'un revers de main et je redémarre en ayant un seul objectif pour cette fin de journée, tenter de m'évader et de chasser mes pensées, au moins pour quelques heures. Quitte à oublier mon téléphone pour avoir la paix et rompre le contact avec le monde extérieur._

Il est 23h12 lorsque Red arrive devant la chambre d'hôtel de Lizzie, l'homme qu'il avait engagé pour la surveiller l'ayant averti qu'il l'avait vue rentrer chez elle en titubant il n'a donc pas attendu une minute de plus pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait ignoré chacun de ses appels cette après-midi après leur discussion. Il commençait à avoir peur de l'avoir perdue pour de bon cette fois-ci, un sentiment qu'il avait ressenti à deux reprises aujourd'hui. Oui, Red avait peur, cela lui arrivait aussi, il avait eu la boule au ventre et le souffle court cette après-midi lorsqu'Aram l'avait contacté pour le prévenir que Lizzie avait été infectée par le virus. Red avait alors modifié son itinéraire pour se rendre là où il espérait trouver l'antidote qui pourrait lui rendre cette personne si importante à ses yeux. Car elle l'était, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait même s'il ne devait absolument pas le lui montrer pour sa propre sécurité. Raymond Reddington avait beaucoup d'ennemis, et si l'un d'entre eux voyait ou apprenait qu'il avait finalement quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui dans cette vie, elle courrait un grave danger.

Il inspira profondément, frappa à la porte une première fois, et pour toute réponse il entendit

L : Qui que vous soyez allez-vous-en !

Il frappa une deuxième fois sans dire un mot et cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il soupira et laissa Dembe trafiquer la serrure de sa chambre pour pouvoir y entrer. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le garde du corps s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer Red qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander d'attendre dehors. Entrant dans la chambre, il la trouva assise sur le lit, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Son attention fut attirée par un bruit de papier froissé sous ses chaussures et il vit alors le mur de Lizzie à moitié recouvert de photos de lui, de Tom, de Berlin… ce qui avait volé à terre, elle avait dû le déchirer de rage. En entendant le bruit de papier elle se retourna, surprise, et commença à tenter d'aligner deux mots à la suite

L : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?

R : J'ai appris que vous aviez forcé sur la bouteille… alors j'ai préféré venir pour voir si…

L : Laissez-moi deviner ! C'est votre espion qui vous a prévenu ? Je pensais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus ni vous voir, ni être suivie !

R : Je suis navré mais je ne négocierai pas votre protection.

Lizzie se lève et tente de marcher droit vers lui en terminant son verre d'une traite avant de le balancer à terre.

L : Dehors !

Elle tente de le pousser vers la sortie mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, le regard fixé sur elle. Voyant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de bouger, elle fait volte face et saisit son arme qu'elle avait déposée sur sa table de nuit, et le pointe droit sur lui.

L : Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dembe armé lui aussi, son pistolet dirigé vers Lizzie. Les cris de la jeune femme gagnant en intensité, il s'était inquiété pour Red.

R : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose ça tout de suite Dembe, tu es fou ?

D : Je dois vous protéger, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

R : Repose ça je te dis !

Dembe obéit, le regard rivé sur Lizzie qui, elle, n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme. Red le tira en arrière par sa veste et lui retira l'arme des mains avant de le déposer derrière lui sur une commode.

R : Sors s'il te plaît, je m'occupe d'elle.

Une fois encore sans un mot, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de Red raisonna dans le silence de la pièce

R : Ne refais jamais ça. Sa vie est tout aussi importante que la mienne.

Dembe hocha brièvement la tête et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Lizzie commença à trembler, de rage et ou de peur. Mais ce dont Red était persuadé, c'est qu'elle ne lui tirerait pas dessus. Il s'avança donc, se rapprochant lentement du pistolet, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Il tendit le bras et baissa l'arme de Lizzie sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Elle le laissa la lui prendre et recula en sentant les larmes venir.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tiré ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi quand il m'a pris mon arme ? Je n'ai pourtant pas peur de lui, je ne comprends pas. Ma tête tourne, je sens la nausée monter, à cet instant précis j'ai honte de ma conduite, d'avoir bu comme une ado perturbée et puis de me laisser berner aussi facilement par un homme. Cela ne me ressemble pourtant pas. Je recule encore et encore jusqu'à ce me retrouver contre la paroi de la salle de bain. Il tend la main vers moi en espérant sûrement que je vais la saisir ?_

R : Soyez raisonnable, je pense que vous avez dépassé la dose d'alcool autorisée après avoir reçu un vaccin, laissez-moi vous aider, la nuit risque d'être longue et douloureuse pour votre estomac.

_C'est vrai que je sens déjà la nausée arriver… et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir. Encore une fois il arrive à me manipuler, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre sa main et le laisser s'occuper de moi. Après tout cette après-midi j'ai avoué à l'agent Navabi que j'étais devenue possessive avec lui d'une certaine façon et que j'étais jalouse de cette femme qu'il essaie de protéger. Dans un sens, là maintenant c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire avec moi, me protéger. Je baisse les yeux vers sa main et je la saisis en hésitant toujours un peu. Il me sourit, tire doucement sur ma main pour l'attirer vers lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et après m'avoir embrassée sur le crâne il me dit _

R : Jamais je ne vous ferais de mal Lizzie, même si c'est difficile à croire je ne veux que votre bonheur. Je vous avais dit après l'invasion d'Anslo que peu importe où je me trouve ou ce que je fais, si vous avez besoin d'aide je serais là pour vous.

_Je hoche la tête, je me souviens de cette phrase qui à l'époque m'avait troublée et qui me trouble à nouveau aujourd'hui. Il s'écarte un peu de moi et me demande alors le plus sérieusement du monde _

R : Alors combien de verres avez-vous bu ?

_Mon regard se dirige vers le sol, là où j'ai jeté mon verre et je lui réponds honteuse _

L : En comptant celui-là ? J'en ai bu deux…

_Il se met une fois de plus à rire et m'offre un grand sourire en me disant :_

R : Ne vous inquiétez pas alors, la nuit ne sera pas aussi pénible que je le pensais pour votre foie et votre estomac.

Lizzie se retourne alors pour s'asseoir tandis que Red entre dans la salle de bain pour lui chercher de l'aspirine.

FIN


End file.
